Titanfall Story: Not all bonds are between humans
by Zendatsu
Summary: Hunter Krow, Militia Grunt. During a search and rescue operation he was assigned as an acting Pilot. Without any Pilot Training, he will have to Pilot CZ-8344 if he wants to survive. But he has another mission to uphold. Uncover and stop an IMC operation. What is the operation? Warning: This contains explicit content, such as the use of harsh language. Read if you have no problem.
1. Hunter Krow

Harmony, the Militia HQ. Home to many people on the Frontier. It's where we grew up, it's where we lived. The IMC has devastated and massacred many planets just to claim their resources. Foddering off people to the wildlife. Hope was lost, until the Militia stepped in. They were the only ones brave enough to stand up against the IMC and their cruelty against the Frontier.

The vicious battles were long, pain staking and brutal. Too many deaths to count and too many wins and losses. Pilots, the deadliest soldiers on the Frontier. Their quick mobility and skilled combat made them a force to be reckoned with. What make a Pilot different than any soldier on the Frontier is their Titan. Giant mechanized warriors paired up with only Pilots. When a Titan is called upon the battle field, a giant factor is decided on who will win the fight.

My name is Hunter Krow, a Militia Grunt. You may think us grunts are worthless, but we actually do decide a huge factor in the battle. I risk my life so my family and everyone can live peacefully. My dream? Become the deadliest Pilot on the Frontier. Eventually I became a Pilot, but under circumstances that I never really expected and not the way I wanted to become a pilot.

 _ **Location: Juven, Liter Galaxy**_

 _ **Coordinates: X – 70, Y – 819**_

 _ **Time: 23:48, 31XX**_

I've been in many operations as a Grunt. I've been in the Fracture Operation, the Angel City Operation, hell I've been in the ARK Operation. I've survived many operation, surprising I've never been killed. Many operations never surprise me despite the fact I've never been near death, no matter how hard I fight. But the mission takes the cake. During the Evacuation Op, I've had rescued as many civilians as I could. But during a search run, I was looking around a house checking every little corner in order to make sure I escorted everyone. Once finished, I walked out the front door, only to be surprised by a drop-in visitor. An IMC Ogre Titan, the Scorch Variation. Once I saw it, I scrambled quickly backwards, firing my R-201C franticly at the titan. The Scorch slowly stood up and began walking towards me. I thought, _Oh shit, this is end… Fuck not now!_ Suddenly the Scorch was flattened. I covered my face, shielding myself from the dust. As it cleared, I looked towards my savior, a Vanguard Class titan. The Titan stared towards me then dashed off. I stared at awe, wondering what the hell just happened. I followed the Titan, hoping I can assist. As I reach the Titan battle ground, I fix my gaze upon dead pilots, grunts and destroyed titans. I look around to find the Titan who rescued me. Suddenly another Titan crashes. Sorry, TITANS! There were a number of them! 4 at least! I was blasted back into a stone wall and then incapacitated. Before I blacked out, I watched at the Vanguard was getting torn out there. Not acutally ripped apart but getting decimated. I slowly blacked out as the Titan was incapacitated, and then I blacked out…

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling very weak as I watched as the Pilots finish off the remaining Grunts, not even trying to check my body. The Pilots take a quick glance, making sure they didn't miss anyone, proceeded to embark in their titans and leave. I close my eyes just to black out later.

 _ **8 Hours later…**_

I slowly wake up, rubbing my head. I slowly stand up and look around the environment around me. I walk forwards, taking in all the destruction around me.

 _*Stk* *Stk*_

I hear the static and turn quickly, unholstering my P2016. I stare at the Vanguard Titan, attempting to stand up. I relax my arms as it struggles, only to fall on its knees and opens the cockpit. A pilot falls over and his helmet slips off. I holster my pistol and rush towards the pilot. He coughs as he struggles to speak

"… Charlie, Zeta…" He coughs after those two words, then continues to speak. "Eight… Five… Four… Four…" I stare at the pilot as I kneel down beside him. The pilot suddenly grabs me and looks me dead in the eyes. "You… Take my Titan…"

"W-what?" I spoke I shock. Me? Piloting his Titan? I've never had any training on piloting a titan let alone training as a pilot.

"I've never had any training sir! I can't-" He stops me as he grabs me with his other hand, clutching as hard as he can.

"You have to!" He coughs, "It's the only way… You can learn...!" He struggles as he coughs blood. "You take care of… him…" His eyes roll up and his grip loosens. He falls flat on the ground. Dead…

"Shit… what the hell just happened?" I've become a pilot. With no Pilot training what so ever… It looks like I have no choice. If I want to survive, I'm going have to learn as I go.

 _Hey there! So I've been playing around Titanfall 2 (Get the game, it's amazing!) So I've decided to write my own story line! Please review on what you would like me to improve on! And good luck on the Frontier, Pilot!_


	2. Zeta, the Combat AI

_**1 hour later…**_

I finish outfitting myself in his Pilot Armour. I finish burying him under piles of rocks to keep his body safe from predators. I sit on the ground, looking at the pile of rocks. His dog tags read, '8th generation Pilot, Callum Davis.' _Wow,_ I thought, _This guy must be an honorable pilot._

"Good Morning," a British woman's voice appears from nowhere. I pick up my P2016 and aim at my surroundings.

"Who goes there?!" I yelled, cocking my pistol. I looked at the ammo metre, one shot left. I tensed, squeezing the gun as I kept my guard up.

"I am not here to harm you, I am an AI after all," I raise an eyebrow. I looked at the Pilot's helmet, and suddenly a holographic projection appears. I stand still, but I freak out internally. "I'm Zeta, one of Davis' combat AI's."

"Combat… AI?" I question her. Why would a Pilot need a combat AI?

"Affirmative. I help Davis with on ground combat, providing him with the most effective tactical advantage during a fire fight." She sounds so firm, but yet graceful. I nod and look around my surroundings.

"What about the other AI?" I question.

"The second AI is the Tear Titan." She responds.

"Tear Titan? What kind of Titan is that?" She looks at me for a few seconds, not answering. I was confused, then I quickly realize it was the Titan the Pilot was operating. "That is a Tear Titan?" she nods. I rub my chin, "What is a Tear Titan?"

The AI opens up holograms, I assumed they were data files, about the Titan. She scrolls through some of the files before picking up one.

"A Tear Titan," she begins, "is an experimental Titan Chassis, focusing on reconnaissance, adaptability and making Jumps."

"Jumps? Like, it has the ability to Jump?" I ask. Titans are too heavy to make Jumps.

"Negative. This experimental Chassis has a Jump Drive implanted. Meaning it can make jumps and be summoned without the use of Titanfall." I open my eyes. "A titan that can Jump to other planets or jump inside enemy bases for surprise attacks."

"Impressive." I respond. I kneel down and look at the AI, "So Zeta, can I Pilot this Titan now?" I was internally eager to Pilot the Titan, despite having zero training.

"You can, but you must test your ability with Pilot skills. My neural scans indicate you have zero experience in Pilot combat." I raised an eyebrow. How she can scan my thoughts, that's beyond me but I can't do anything about that. She knows I have no experience as a Pilot.

"That is a shame, so I will have to train you quickly in the basics before we proceed." I nod, "Begin by putting on the helmet."

I pick up the helmet and stare at it, turning it around, checking it. I took a deep breath and let it out. I put on the helmet and all I see is darkness. Then Zeta comes back online.

"Prepare, this is going to sting." She warns me

"Wait wha-" A stinging sensation, like lightning striking my head. I grab my head and bend over out of instinct, clutching my hands over the helmet. The pain suddenly stops as I can see the environment.

"Visual systems engaged." Her voice rings in the helmet.

 _Grapple Hook… Engaged  
Phase Shift… Unavailable  
Amped Wall… Engaged  
Pulse Blade… Engaged  
Stim… Unavailable  
Hologram… Unavailable_

 _Tactical Ordinance… Ammo Count Engaged_

 _Weapon HUD… Engaged_

I looked at the words, I thought to myself how this guy has all of these special abilities? Minus the Cloaking ability, Phase Shift and Stim are available to the Robotic Pilots.

"Hey Zeta? Why does he have all these abilities? The Pulse Blade and Grapple I think I can understand, but Amped Walls are reserved for the Heavy Pilots and Phase and Stim are reserved for the Robotic Pilots. This guy doesn't have cloak and I don't know how he has Holograms."

"Pilot Davis was also known to scavenge, so he picked up some Pilot tacticals during his time as a Pilot." Zeta responds, "The Stim was done when he undergo a cybernetic treatment, and the Phase Shift ability is done with an implanted chip to help him travel against thee Astral Plain. Lastly, the Holograms was a from a Microchip in this helmet, thought it looks like the Hologram ability will be unavailable at this time"

I nod in understanding. She continues, "Scanning CZ… Major hull and internal damage has been caused to the Titan." I look at it and it looked pretty roughed up. "We must repair the Titan before we can proceed. Please locate a Repair Sentry and bring it back."

"Right." Zeta scans the environment, pinpointing where the sentry was. It pinpointed the sentry and marked it on my helmet. I began running towards where the marker was located.

"We will have to train as we go. First, let me test your Jump kit. Please perform a double jump." I obliged, jumping and activating my jetpack, boosting myself in the air.

"Well done, please perform a simple wall run." I looked at a stone wall. I ran towards it and leaped onto it. I ran across the wall, almost losing my balance. "Do not fear, your Jump kit is meant for you to take any fall and keep yourself hugging against the walls." I nodded and kept running. I started slipping off the wall and, eventually, I slipped off the wall, causing myself to fall into a pool of mud.

I wiped the mud off my helmet then Zeta warns me after I fell, "You can only sustain a wall run for a very limited time. Please be careful as you attempt a wall-run you can only do it for 10 seconds maximum." I nod and looked at my hand. I sighed and looked at the wall.

 _It looks like I have a lot to learn,_ I told myself. Time to go find the Sentry….

 _ **Aye there! Second chapter posted! This fic will be updated every Thursday! Yay schedules! Review and criticize constructively on this fic!**_


	3. Interrogation

Night time, great. It's all dark and cold, I can't see jack shit. Zeta has the map of the area, but I can't follow the map and pay attention to where I'm looking at the same time. How far is this IMC FOB? It feels like I've been walking for hours! Oh wait, I have been.

"We are approaching the Forward Operations Base of the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation." Zeta freaks the hell out of me as I wasn't expecting her. I keep walking through the bushes when all of the sudden a burst of light shines through the bushes, blinding me for a few seconds. As a push myself through, I look at the FOB. It was terrifying. Sentry turrets, Stalkers, Spectres, Grunts were all over the damn place! I ducked down, and silently crawled over the outskirts, scanning the base. I squint to see if I can get a better look, but it's too hard to see.

"Zeta," I asked, "Can you scan the IMC, see what I'm facing?"

"Affirmative," Zeta responded, "and maybe you can learn manners by saying please?" Wow, really? She's going to be that A.I? Alright, if that's it. I hear a whirring noise, and a blue vertical grid hovering over the FOB comes into my view scanning the base from side to side. A quick two beeps comes into play in my helmet.

"Scanning complete."

"Alright, give me the run down… Please?"

"Thank you for saying please." Zeta says, "I have detected the Repair Sentry in the Titan hanger, approximately 8 clicks north west of you current position. The threat level is medium. Counting 3 active Titans, 47 Grunts, 17 Spectres, 74 active Stalkers, and 7 active Pilots."

"Great," I say confidently, "This should be so easy." I think I had a bit of sarcasm in there. Of course it's not going to be easy, I'm basically an untrained pilot, infiltrating an IMC base. But here I go. I stand up, when Zeta suddenly speaks.

"Also, I have detected a new threat within the base. It is a new form of soldier. The soldier is heavily armoured, caution is advised." Oh great, a new threat. This is going to be fun. "Procced to the south entrance, a cooling vent should be visible. Recommend using cloak for this stealth op." Gee thanks Zeta, like I'm going to just waltz in through the front door.

A little problem, I didn't know how to activate my cloak. I reached the south entrance, still in the bushes. I peeked out a little bit to get a clear view. I heard rustling behind me. I stop as I hear a voice.

"Oi, what're you doing?!" I hear gun clicks. I gulp and raise my hands. "Turn around and drop your weapons." I obliged, dropping my R-201C carbine and my P2016. "Now walk towards us slowly…" I just stood there.

"Get over 'ere, or I will shoot your brains out." I was trembling. If wasn't pointing his gun as my neck, I would've kicked the shit out of him. I suddenly hear Zeta.

"Activating cloak." I suddenly just vanished into thin air. The grunt stumbled as he aimed around his surroundings, not knowing where I was, even though I just stood at the same place I was.

"Where are 'ye? Come out and I'll kill you quick!" Like I was going to do that. This was my opportunity. I took out my Data Knife, and rushed towards him. I tackled him onto the ground, sliding on the gravel. My cloak started to disable revealing myself. I didn't care I had him on the edge, literally. We were near a cliff, his head dangling off the side. I ripped off his helmet and threw it off the edge, making sure her won't be able to radio in any support. I put my knife to his throat, applying pressure to his vocal box. A little speck of blood draws out of his throat. He squirms, almost trying to get out of my grasp. I release the knife on his throat and stab it in his left shoulders. I may not have Pilot training but I am part of the intelligence wing. More specifically, the interrogation branch. He screams in pain as he tries to throw a punch at my helmet. I quickly, grab his fist and slam it on the ground. I ripped out my Data Knife and stabbed his hand. He screamed in pain, as I twisted my knife, shattering some of the bones in his hand.

I stood up, leaving the knife in his hand. He screams and flails, trying to bear the pain. I stomp on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. I looked around his body and I found his B3 Wingman. I reached for it and yanked it out of its holster. I cock the gun, kneeling down and putting the gun point blank to his right kneecap.

"Now I have the upper hand," I say, "so what you're going to tell me is where I can find the Pilot Sentry." I cock the gun and pushed the gun against his kneecap. He grunts and arches his back upwards. He mutters under his breath. I apply pressure to his kneecap, "Answer know or I will make sure you are unable to walk." He breathes heavily, and opens his mouth to speak.

"F-fuck you…" He mutters. Did he really just say that to me? Well this is what's going to happen. I stand up, keeping the gun aimed at his knee. I fire 6 of the 8 shots in the wingman into his kneecap, blowing it off at the 4th shot. He screams, but not loud enough for the base to hear. I hope so anyways. I reload the B3 wingman, re-cocking the gun and sliding in a new barrel of bullets. I walk over to the other side of him and kneel doing, doing the same thing with his other leg.

"You really want to try this shit with me right now?" I re-cocked the gun and applied pressure on his kneecap. "Where. Is. The Repair Sentry?!" He squirmed and shivered. I lightly squeezed the trigger, almost to the point where it was about to fire.

"It's in the warehouse! The casing is labeled as RPS – 91! It's in warehouse 6 – D! Okay?! There!" He cried. A grown man, a soldier nonetheless, was breaking down into tears. I chuckled. I twirled the pistol and stood up. I looked down upon him, looking at his teary eyed face. I felt kind of bad for him, but at the same time, I reminisced about how the IMC butchered my home planet Savior. They forcefully took my home from me, and massacred my family. My mom, dad, my baby sister… My would be wife… I was in a flashback, remembering the horrors and when I returned to reality, I saw that my gun was pointed towards his head. Smoking, his blood oozing out from his forehead. It was clear I killed him. I dropped the gun and looked at my hands. I was in shock, not because I killed him, but because of what I remembered.

"Your neural scans indicate trauma. Do you require consulting?" Zeta asks me concerned. I shake my head and reach over for the Data Knife. I grab the hilt of the knife, latch my hand on his arm and rip out the knife.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." A sheathe the data knife in my knife holster on my back. I walk over back to the cliff, and re-view the base. I do a quick reconnaissance before jumping down and initiating my infiltration.

 _Aye bois and grills. Sorry for they very late update (if you read this, then thanks you. But I have one question, "Why brah?") I'm jut stumped with school and my love life after my girlfriend left me a few weeks ago. But I played a little bit of Slime Rancher, so now I'm A- OK! I hope._

 _Anyways, leave a review of what you thought about it, or what I need to improve upon in this story. Thanks for reading. I love you guys. Peace._


	4. The Facility

I popped the vent, grabbed it and put it inside the air ducts to avoid any trace of my break in. I hang upside down with my grapple and only expose my head, scouting for any IMC grunts. I look carefully, and slowly let myself down and detach. I land on my feet like a cat, making a barely audible noise. I quickly look at my surroundings just to make sure that no soldiers heard me. I placed two of my fingers on my helmet and a sonar pulse. The sonar picked up sentries, cameras, soldiers and prisoners. I tracked the Repair Sentry southeast of my position and that was where I was going. I feel bad because I have to abandon people being held against their own will, but I made a promise to myself that I will come back for them, because that is the right thing to do.

"Pilot," Zeta said, "I have mapped out the facility and placed the marker where the Sentry is. I have marked it on your Pilot helmet. Follow the route suited for stealth. The IMC's security is low, but do not let your guard down." And then she went silent. I took out my P2016 and my suppressor, which I also stole from Callum, and attached it to my pistol. I looked at my gun on both sides and cocked it. I wish I had Cloak at the moment, it would've made this break in so much easier. I ran towards the direction I needed to go. I heard footsteps and I stopped in my tracks, looking for a place to hide. There were some crates and rolled up wires to my left, so I dived towards it and hid behind it.

"How's the new job rookie?" asked one of the grunts.

"It's going swell sir." Said the other one.

"Don't say that, no one says that anymore." the grunt sighs and continues to walk towards my direction, "So the warehouse is a few metres north and the hostages are being contained in Holding Cells E-9. Your job is to sit here and guard this hallway. Understood?"

"Roger, sir!"

"Good I'll see you when I see you." Then I hear footsteps, moving further away. Hostages at Holding Cells E-9? That is south if my HUD Map is correct. I can't break them out, not without my Titan. I have to focus on the main objective here. I take out the Pulse Knife and stab it into the crates to activate it. I can see through the walls, and I count only one grunt, the one who was assigned to guard the hallway. _Pfft, this should be easy, I mean I've only had 4 hours' worth of Pilot training, I think I can handle one grunt,_ I think to myself. I take out the Data Knife from my back and wait for him to pass by. He whistles as he draws near towards the crates. I tense up, clutching harder at the Data Knife, shaking at the thought if I fail to take him down. I close my eyes under the helmet and breathe. I look up and open my eyes, the grunt was passing by, and so this was my chance.

I leaped out of my hiding spot and take down the grunt, making him land on his back and drop is R-201C. I place my right forearm on his neck and apply pressure. He struggles, grabbing my right shoulder and flailing his right arm around. I get up on one knee, holding him down and positioning myself to stab his face. I lift up my left arm and lower the knife, fast but not fast enough. He reacts by grabbing my left wrist and moving it side to side. I apply more pressure to my forearm, choking him out and forcing him to let go of my left wrist. Once he releases my hand, I don't hesitate for a moment, and jab my knife into the crease of the upper lip. I pant, sweating from my palms a little bit. He put up quite a fight, but that fight was over for him in the beginning. I raise my head up, lift my arms and stand up. I look around and turn my gaze to his R-201C. I walk towards it and pick it up, examining it. I take a closer look at it and then sling it onto my magnetic holster on my back.

I take out the Data Knife and my Pulse Knife and sheathe them both and proceed to make my way towards the Warehouse, leaving the body where it was. I sprint as fast as I could towards the warehouse, thinking of what to do when I find the Repair Sentry. Just then two more Grunts came by when I turn the corner and I stutter. I step back a few steps where the Grunt starts yelling at me in French. They raise their guns at me and I hear a click. I reacted quickly, pulling out my Silenced P2016 and quickly aim and fire. I shoot the one on the left in the shoulder and the chest and shot the French Grunt in the head and four times in the chest. I tense my hands and sigh, dropping my arms to my side. I place my hand behind my back and stand up, walking over towards the alive Grunt. He wails in pain, screaming silently as he grips his left shoulder. I walk near his head and looked down upon him, his eyes meeting the flares of my helmet. When I look at him I remember that day… That one day where the IMC… I shake my head and back up. I place my right foot way behind me and go into a lunge position. I run up and soccer kick him in the head, hard enough to hear a snap in his neck. I pant and look at both of the dead bodies. I look at the one I soccer kicked and I just remember something. It was like something, like pain erupted through my chest, reminiscing about what happened with the IMC and my family… I… I don't know what to think. I would've stood there all day when a voice rings in my head.

"Pilot," ah, a familiar voice to take me out of my trance, Zeta, "Are you alright? Your neural signs how you have severe emotional trauma, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I reply, "Let's go get my Titan…" I rush towards the warehouse.

-Timeskip: The warehouse-

This place is fucking huge! How will I be able to sneak my way around this place? I tap the right side of my head with two fingers, scanning my surroundings.

"Zeta give me the location of this sentry now," I demanded.

"Scanning…" Zeta says, "I count thirty four hostiles, eighteen organic life forms." _Great,_ I thought, _Machines…_ "The Titan Sentry is located in the left corner furthest away from you, marking its location." A marker appeared on my HUD ad I stood up, balancing myself on the steel I-beams. I look at my left wrist, and on it was a device containing the Grapple Hook. I aimed my arm to the far left corner and released the Grapple. I silently celebrated, but I wasn't prepared for the sudden pull by the Grapple. My head lashed backwards and my chest was pulled forward and my feet were dangling. I pulled closer and almost went face first into the steel walls. I disengaged the Grapple and fell down, unfortunately I landed on the steel catwalk.

The sounds of my feet colliding with the steel made noise, alerting everyone, including the Grunt in front of me who turned around and alerted everyone. I then made a huge mistake, and whipped out my R-201C and sprayed his body, but it wasn't silenced so of course everyone heard me and the alarm had been sounded. The alarm was very loud, and I could hear Grunts and Spectres converging on my position and yelling orders.

"Pilot, the alarm has been sound," Zeta says.

"No really?" I reply sarcastically.

"We don't have time for sarcasm, we must get the Sentry immediately." I sigh and look towards my left. I dashed and hopped the railings, landing below the stone floor. I look left and a Spectre cornered. I hip fired at the Spectre and shot it down. I looked right and sprinted forward. I looked around and found a big wooden box. Score! I walked up towards the box and looked around it. I saw a lock, so I aimed my gun and shot it off, where the box fell over and revealed the Repair Sentry. I looked around it and felt it. Smooth and cold steel with a Tool Materializer. I felt a button and pressed it. The entry had compressed into a small box and landed in my hand. I looked at it for a short while, where I was snapped out by Grunts firing behind me. I pocketed the sentry quickly and jumped for cover. I panted and looked towards the sky, observing the skylight. I looked at my left arm and aimed for the skylight, firing my Grapple and I reeled myself outside, jumping in the air getting hang time and landed on the roof. But I slipped, due to the roof being rounded and I fell onto the ground, rolling. Thank god the Jump kit saved me, or else I would've died. I place both of my hand on the ground and pushed myself up. I reached into my pocket and looked at the compressed sentry.

"Alright… Time to get my Titan…" So I ran away from the alarms and smiled under my mask. _I wonder how it'll be,_ I thought to myself. Will the Titan like me? Who knows? I'll have to find out.

 **HOLY SHIT NEW CHAPTER?! Holy hell this was a pain to type up. I mean, it was fun and I appreciate everyone who reads this but I have a lot of stress cause I'm transistioning into a new relationship with my best friend, cause she likes me too. Yee haw! So anyways sorry for the late chapter, school, dating teenage life yadaa yadaa bullshit but I hope you enjoy! I'll post the next chapter ASAP but until next time...**

 **Stand by for Titanfall**


	5. Link to Pilot

I arrived where the Tear Titan was, still disabled with its limbs severed. Poor Titan, what'll it do if it finds out its original Pilot was KIA? Is it going to accept me as its new Pilot? Only one way to find out. First I had to get this thing repaired. I tapped the side of my helmet, bringing Zeta online.

"Zeta, link your AI functions to the Sentry, if you can." I asked politely.

"Affirmative," she replied "transferring functions to Sentry, please initiate the Sentry and I will begin the repair sequence." I nodded and reached my hands into my pockets. Pulling out the cube containing the sentry, I tossed it onto the rocky and muddy ground. I think I've might've dirtied it a little bit, but I think it'll still work. The sentry started to change its form from a little cube to a giant flying spider drone. The sentry immediately started repairing the Titan. Now all I had to do was wait….

-Time skip: Two hours after the initiation of the repair—

The sentry finished the last of the materialization for its arms. After it attached the arm, it beeped a little then suddenly combusted. I covered my face with my right forearm, looking down to my left. Well, I won't be using that again.

"Calibrating." A Scottish robotic voice emitted from the Titan. "Power rerouting to main systems… Complete. Ocular systems rebooting. Motor functions rebooting."

The Titans data core shifted towards my direction. It blinked, I think, adjusting its data core. I'm assuming it's adjusting its vision.

"Hello, I am Charlie Zulu Eight Three Four Four," the Titan began to speak, "you may also call me CZ-8344. You must be Hunter Rosado Krow, am I correct?" _Wait,_ I thought, _it knows me already?_

"C-correct," I replied, my voice shaky and my body feeling weak at the thought of what he was going to do next. "I-is there a problem…?"

"Severing connection with Callum Gerald Davis…" Ouch, that sounded harsh. "Thank you Captain Davis, for being a good pilot." Aww, that's sweet. "Pilot." I jumped, looking directly at the Titan. "We must be linked. I am aware you have to pilot training but this is not the time to be practicing, we must link now." I nodded, this really happening? Am I going to be one of the most inexperienced Pilots being linked to a Titan? I supposed this isn't the first time it happened. The legendary Jack Cooper has done it, I figured I could do it.

The Titans hatch opened, revealing the cockpit. I slowly walked towards CZ and took a closer look into the cockpit. I looked around, buttons, radars, everything that a Titan needs. I took a deep breath and let it out, climbing slowly into the cockpit. I felt the seat, cold and smooth and sat down. Once I sat down, the hatch closed and all I could see was pure darkness. Like, pitch black, probably what a blind person sees. Suddenly, my head and eyes were in pain, like a surge of electricity pulsed through my head. I was about to scream, but it took all of my strength not to, instead I took a giant breath and held it for a few seconds until the pain swept away.

"Protocol 1: Link to Pilot… Success." That message appeared on the Titan ocular systems. Then, once the link was up, the screen came up and I could see the world. What was the display called? "AR Display enabled." Oh, well never mind then.

"Protocol 2: Mission update…" Oh right, the mission. I think the mission was… I cannot remember… "Rescue Militia and civilian hostages from the IMC on the planet Juven." Oh right.

"Protocol 3: Protect the new Pilot, Hunter Rosado Krow, from any danger." A little lump of emotion rose in my chest. That actually felt… heartwarming. It's a robot, but I can already feel the bond between us. Is this what it feels like to be a Pilot? If so, I like it. "Shall we proceed with the mission Pilot?"

"Affirmative," I responded, "there is a warehouse nearby, which also contains prisoners about fifteen clicks north from here. We should start freeing some of them there."

"Copy that Pilot. We shall proceed." Arm coils wrapped around my arm and a HUD from the AR Display showed up. "Before we move, I would like to demonstrate my abilities to you." I nodded and relaxed, awaiting the explanation.

The Titan reached his right arm to his back, and pulls out, what seems to be a complicated weapon that has a weapon right-side up and one upside down, but they're attached to each other. I don't really know how to explain it but it looked very complicated.

"This," he begins, "is the THR-SMG, the Third High Round Submachine Gun. It is a 50 round Titan SMG firing 30mm rounds." He show me the gun, then flips the gun to reveal another side of the gun, "This gun is a flip able SMG, reloading every time it has been flipped. It can fire from both ends of the gun, making this a versatile gun for quick combat."

"Impressive," I say.

CZ slings his weapons onto his back and then holds up his left arm. He jerked his left arm and his arm turned into a whip, "This is the T-ZH Whip. It is a whip with precision striking, mainly used for close quarters combat." The weapon folded and his hand was once more. He raised his right arm and an object materialized, a stick with a sharp tip and four arms at the bottom.

"This is the Beacon. This activates a beacon where I would want to teleport instantaneously at any given time, and it can be activated on my own will or whenever you feel is necessary to beam to the point of the beacon." The beacon dematerialized and CZ clenched his fist. CZ sure has a lot of weapons for a 40 ton 15 feet tall bipedal robot. The final thing CZ showed me was his defense mechanism. He raised his left arm with the back of it, the back of his left palm facing forward, and a steel shield spiked out of his arms. Once it was put up, it showed an AR display popped up, making me see what was in front of the shield.

"This is the Shock Wall, a five layer shield made out of steel, tungsten, titanium coated with gold lining and a very thin layer of iron. It conducts electricity and so should a hostile get near it, a Zap of forty thousand volts of electricity with hit the target, causing organic life forms and most automated infantry to be eliminated. Against Titans, it will cause significant damage while causing a small short circuit with the hostile Titan." The shields AR display disappeared and the shield retracted into his arm. The Titan finally stood up, "Now Pilot, I have demonstrated my abilities, now it is time for you to demonstrate your capabilities as a Pilot." Now that was going to be tough. I mean, I never had any Pilot training let alone training into piloting a Titan. I guess I'll have to learn as I go.

I looked around and saw a control panel, a number pad, buttons on the chairs armrests and numerous complicated buttons. I looked down to see one pedal, so I stepped on it and the ground shook, the Titan had moved forward and continued to do so as I held my foot on the pedal. I looked to my right and saw a touch screen, so I reached over and slid my finger across it and I felt and noticed the Titan had shifted directions, so I knew that this was for aiming the direction of the Titan. I took a deep breath and let it out, I'm really doing this. I don't know how it'll go, but I hope it turns out well.

"Are you ready CZ?" I asked the Titan.

"Affirmative Pilot," he replied, "Let us go rescue the hostages from the IMC." I nodded and stepped on the pedal and shifted the Titans direction to where the base was. My journey as a Pilot had finally began.

 **Holy shit, two chapters within a few days?! Yeah, consider this a gift from my two months of not updating this Fic for those who even actually read this. I just want to thank those who do read this, and I hope you will continue your support in this Fic. Criticism is always welcome if it will help me improve, otherwise leave a thoughtful thank you instead of mean comments.**

 **I will add how I pictured the Titan, its weapons and it's abilities on my DeviantArt. Search up this very cringy name "DuhAnimeRuver69." Yup, 13 year old me really loved anime, now I can't change it. But it'll be posted sometime next week, since I have to make it very detailed. It's also hand drawn, because I'm too poor for those digital drawing things and the pads. So keep a look out for the drawings soon.**

 **Also add me on PS4 so we can kill the Tones and Devotion noobs ddiep10**


	6. UPDATE! New chapter today!

UPDATE!

Holy shit sorry everyone! If you've been waiting for a new chapter I am terribly sorry. I swear I will update this but I have finals coming up and school is stressing me, mainly because I have a shitty Science teacher.

But I promise to update this Chapter TODAY! So stay tuned as when I don't know it will come out because I have to proof read it and upload it. So very very sorry for those waiting!

Thank you all for your support and I will update it in a few hours.

So stand by… FOR TITANFALL!


	7. Rescue PT 1 (Warning: Mature Content)

**WARNING: Partial rape is including in this specific chapter. Is you have a problem with this type of content then I suggest you leave.**

 _Few miles later_ …

Current time: 13:47 hours, 0300 hours since my link up with the Iron Guard Titan also known as CZ 8347. I think I'm getting used to the piloting of the titan. There were a few rough bumps here and there but it's working out so far. The trip has been quiet, and I cannot stand awkward silences. I understand he's a Titan, built for combat and he has to focus on combat. But, it's just those awkward silences where you're with someone and you don't know what to talk about? Yeah those kinds of trips.

After we've arrived at the FOB I was recently at, I disembarks and took a quick knee. I looked around and took out my AU1 Standard Issue Binoculars. I zoomed in, scouting the area marking enemies and sentry turrets. I scouted every little detail from the front door, to the guard's positions. Okay maybe that wasn't a good comparison but y'know.

"I count fifteen guards, Forty two Spectres, twenty Stalkers, and four Reapers on standby. But I have no idea what the new robot thing is." I question myself, "it's definitely not a Simulacrum (quick fact, Simulacrums are Cyborgs or Robots with human memories implemented in them i.e. Ash) and it's not a Titan. Any ideas what it is CZ?"

"Negative," he responded quickly, "I am unaware of their new experiment, but our main priority is rescuing the civilians inhabiting their prison cells." I nodded and stood up, stashing the binoculars into my Jump Kit storage unit. I walked to the cockpit of CZ and retrieved my helmet. I looked at the helmet and stared at it for few moments, reminiscing about the original Pilot wearing this helmet. I shook my head and slipped it on, tapping my two finger on the side of my helmet and activating ZETA. I looked towards the FOB, feeling nervous.

"Pilot, I will remain here. If you need assistance, call in the warp to bring me in and I will assist with the breakout." I nodded and jumped falling, down the cliff into a small ditch. I looked around and I used the same route when I used when I infiltrated to find the Repair Sentry. As I entered, I noticed some things. For one, the grunt I assassinated, his body was not there anymore. Probably retrieved or he was still alive somehow. I moved the opposite direction heading towards the Prisoners Holding House. As I moved down the hall, I could hear mechanical footsteps. I whipped out my P2016 and aimed towards the hall. Two Spectres had rounded the corner, gun ready. I fired quickly wasting all of my ammo on one. Man could these things take hits. The other one began to fire its Volt at me. I dodged and landed for cover, but a stray grazed me on the calf. I grunted and slid into cover, my head hitting the wall lightly. I sat up quickly and looked at my right calf. Not too bad, but I'll have to get it treated later. I unloaded the magazine from the pistol and reached for the next clip. I inserted the clip, cocked it and waited. The Spectre was shooting as it walked towards me. I waited, kneeling ready to burst out. I used my intuition and jumped out of cover, firing a hail of 9mm bullets at the Spectre. I hit its chest and blew off its head with the last two shots. The body fell over, sparking and making weird whirring noises. I breathed heavily, lying down and looking at the ceiling for a good moment. I closed my eyes and attempted to catch my breath.

"Pilot, your heart rate is spiking over one hundred and fifty beats per minute. I advised a moment before moving on." ZETA advised me. I shook my head and flipped onto my front, placing my palms on the floor and pushed myself up. I took a deep breath, let it out and moved on.

As I entered the Prison Holding House, I was not prepared for what I saw. I entered and saw prisoners holding cells, I saw… gross things… things I can't even describe. Men were naked and whipped, with cut wounds. Women were stripped and… had semen leaking from them. I almost threw up in my mouth. I kneeled down on both knees and looked at the ground. I panted, trying to remove the image from my head. How could the IMC do this? Is this even allowed? This has to be a war crime! Unless… this wasn't caused by the IMC themselves but a Mercenary group. Who could the IMC employ know? The APEX Predators haven't been in contact with the IMC since the ARK incident. It has to be some other group.

I heard metal bars cling, and that made my jump to my feet. I looked to my left and I saw one of the victims of the rape. I looked at her. She didn't look the slightest bit familiar to me, but I could see her face. She was crying, her face red and her eyes bulging basically screaming for help.

"Pl…please…" She said, gasping for air as she tried to talk to me. I walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. I held her hands on the bar and I clutched it hard, not letting go. I looked at her and I could see her tears streaming down her face. I looked at her body, cut and bruised. I heard a noise. I looked towards it and I quickly hid, releasing her hands.

"No!" She screamed. I didn't want to let her go, but I had to. Three Grunts came towards her cell. They didn't look like they wore IMC uniforms, but something else. I spotted an insignia on their right shoulder, "CON SERV." I have no idea what that is, but they looked bad.

"Hey, what are you doin' there pretty?" said one of them, "You askin' for more?" The three laughed and she scrambled backwards. "Oh, hey? She is askin' fo' more." They laughed hysterically as one opened her cell. The grabbed her and threw her out of the cell. As she was on the ground, one of them grabbed her breasts and started sucking it. She screamed, crying out "no!" As one of them began to lean his mouth towards her vagina, I knew I had to step in. I dropped from the ceiling throwing my Pulse Blade towards the one who was zipping down his pants on the side, cutting off his penis. He screamed as he dropped to the floor, clutching his crotch. The two looked towards him and they dropped the girl on the floor, her head hitting it. I dropped onto him, putting my knee down and aiming at his head. I landed my knee on his head, crushing the skull and killing him. I was on my knees and I looked towards the two. One picked up the girl and held her in a headlock and she began to struggle. The other one took out his Data Knife and lunged towards me.

I bent myself, ready for a counter attack. He reversed gripped his knife and he aimed at my chest. I grabbed his elbow with my right hand and his wrist with my left. I could see the expression on his face, surprised. I threw him down onto the ground, disarming him and letting go. I had his knife. He pounded the ground and he pushed himself up, facing the other way. I needed to end this fight fast, so I tossed the knife lightly and held it by the blade. I aimed and threw it at him. When he turned to face me, the Data Knife hit the hilt and knocked him in the face. Reacting quickly, I dashed towards him, snatching the Data Knife out of the air and pounding the knife into his face. I tackled the corpse and rolled over, twisting my body and turning my attention to the man who held the woman. He had a Wingman on her head, and I whipped out my P2016 and trained it on his head.

"Let her go!" I demanded. He simply laughed and cocked the gun.

"You take one step I'll shoot her!" He laughed manically as he licked her neck. It was so gross. It just made me want to save her even more desperately than I wanted to. I didn't know what to do, but we were in a standoff. ZETA came online, but didn't speak. Instead, she showed me the best way to approach the current situation. I nodded and stood tall. The man just looked at me confused. I smirked and began the approach. I jumped onto the cells, wall running towards him, and throw my Data Knife. ZETA calculated the trajectory I needed to throw it at his Wingman, and as it worked, the gun was broken and out of his hands. This action also made him lose balance and release the woman. I continued wall running and as I approached him, I jumped, pouncing on the man. I pounded his face with my hands a few time before standing up. I looked at my knife and walked towards it. I picked up the Wingman and threw it aside as I took out the knife. I was suddenly tackled from behind and I got pushed towards the cell bars. The man moved back and kicked me in the back. He'd knocked the side of my helmet, hitting me towards the ground. He kicked my side and I grasped my right hip. He reached into my holster and pulled out my P2016. He cocked it and laughed.

"Well, ain't ya' a lil' fu-" He was cut off as he groaned in pain and I could hear feminine screams. I could also hear some stabbing noises and bones shattering. I rolled over and I looked over to see the naked woman brutally murdering the man. She kept stabbing him over and over with no letting up. I stood up slowly, grunting as the pain he inflicted on me was taking some after effects. I slowly walked over towards her, holding the walls. I approached her and placed my hands on her shoulder and kneeled beside her. She turned her attention towards me, still crying. I looked and the body, covered in stab wounds. She suddenly hugged me, crying and sniffling. I could hear mumbling and thank yous from her. I was caught by surprise, but I returned the hug and attempted to calm her down.

"It's okay, you're safe now…" I claimed, looking around at the cells as the prisoner's payed attention to me. "You're all safe now."

 **TBC IN PART 2...**

 **HOLY SHIT! UPDATE. Thanks to those who were sticking around. I'm sorry this took so long but I have FINALS coming up so please understand! I'll update more this summer so bear with me! Thank you and standby for Titanfall!**


End file.
